The inners
by NUNS2 Champion
Summary: Naruto was just a normal person with a inner problem but what happens wen he meets a pink haired girl his age who has the same problem!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was just a young man with a great life till he bumps into a pink haired girl with the same problem. This is my first fanfic so tell me wat u think

Man my life is so boring i with i could hav some fun or some action. **KIT IF YOU WANT I COULD GIVE YOU SOME ACTINN JUST LET ME OUT AND ILL FIND **

**US A GOOD GIRL BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE. **No way last time that happen the girl couldent walk for a week. Ill tell you what Naruto said in a sarcastic way

if we find a girl with an inner demon or inner self i just might let you out O.K! **KIT IF YOU EVER MOCK ME AGIN YOUR HEAD WOULD BE UP YOUR ASS, **

**AND ARNT WE SUPOSS TO BE AT THE RAMEN STAND FOR THE NEW FLAVOR MMMM?** OH SHIT YOUR RIGHT AHHH and with that Naruto ran off to the ramen stand

Ahh! Kyuubi why didn't you tell me we were late they might run out! **KIT YOUR HOPELESS AND WATCH OUT. **Huh and with that Naruto ran right into a young

girl about his age with long pink hair. Her inner self was saying. **HEY WATCH WERE HYOUR GOING BUDY YOU RAN ME OVER ! **As she was saying to her inner self

o shut up beside hes kind of cute you no. **Yea i gess he is cute but i sence a presents in him somewere. **Naruto was now get up and saying in his mind... wow

shes very prety just look at her. **YEA I NO SHE IS BUT I SENCE SOME OTHER PRESENTS IN HER YOU THINK SHES THE ONE WE WANT! **Naruto was just staring

at her while she was waving her hand at his face. Umm helo anyone in there. Naruto snaped out of hiss trace. O sorry i ran in to you im in a big hurry the names

Naruto. Hi my names Sakura sooo why were you in a hurry Naruto. Well i was one my way to the ramen stand for the new flavor. Really umm mind if i join you i love

ramen. Huh me to well we better get going right Sakura-chan. She blushed wen he added the _chan_ to her name. Ok Naruto lets go **Sakura i can tell we are going **

**to have some fun with this guy. **O yea i hope so. **NARUTO NOW I NO SHES THE ONE FOR US!** O shut up.

**well thats the first chapter tell me what you think and plzz review of ill post the next chapter later wen ever the hell i fill like it ok c yall!**


	2. Inners meet

Naruto and Sakura were both on there way to the ramen stand while have a little talk to get to no each other. Naruto whats your favorite ramen flavor Sakura asked.

Well its about to be the new one they got but we need to hurry so they dont run out . So they both hurry up and wen they get there theres olny one bowl left.

AW! MAN ONE LEFT Naruto said in anger. Yea thats a bummer, but then her inner self got an idea. **Hey Sakura how bout you just share it with Naruto-kun come on **

**we might be able to kiss him! **So you do like him huh! **Well like you said he is cute but i want to see if he truly has an inner self or demon i'm sure of it cant you **

**fell it! **Umm no i dont well anyway thanks for the idea Sakura then looked at naruto in a flirty way. Umm you no Naruto-kun umm we could just share. Uh.. well

**COME ON KIT DO YOU MIGHT JUST KISS HER AND WE WILL JUST SEE IF SHES THE ONE!! **Ok surE, so Naruto and Sakura both got the last bowl of the new

ramen witch they both injoyed. Sakura was really siting in Narutos lap eating it with him while both were blushing deeply wen all of a sudden they both cot the last

strand of the noodole and there lips meet. Sakura just look at Naruto and slowly closed her eyes but then something snaped in side her. Her inner self was

takeing over her body and pulled Naruto closer. Same with Naruto Kyuubi was helping Naruto by picking Sakura up by the hips and pining her to a tree as

there hips clashed together. But Naruto finally got controll and let go of Sakura and broke the kiss but Sakura (AKA inners Sakura which toke over Sakuras body

wanted much more from Kyuubi) Sakura-chan what happened. **Kyuubi-kun we kissed and i want you so much more please kiss me or fuck me now big boy. **Naruto

was shocked Sakura was acking like this but then the real Sakura got controll. Naruto-kun what just happen. I just asked you but you said you wanted to keep kissing me.

Well you pushed me to a tree and mae my hips hit yours... Both paused for a very long time and got there selfs together. Naruto was now talken with Kyuubi

Kyuubi what happen ?** YO KIT SHES THE ONE I MET HER INNER SELF SHE PERFECK I LOVE HER I WANT MORE BUT YOU STOPED ME !!** Sakura was also

talking to her inner self. Ok mind explaining what happen?** Sakura i found his inner demon he has one and hes so hot and sexy but you and Naruto stoped us **

**next time we are going it all!! Now ask him would he like to go over our hose and see a movie now!!** Both Naruto and Sakura where very confused but put it

all aside then Sakura looked at Naruto. Umm Naruto would you like go over my house and see a movie. Uhh **KIT DO IT SO WE CAN GET TO KNOW HER BETTER **

**NOW! **Sure i would like that. So they both went to Sakura house still very confused.

**Well tell me what you all think and plzzz review plzz guys ok c yall!**


	3. Play time

So Naruto and Sakura got or there little incident they had back at the ramen stand and went to Sakura's house to watch a movie

So Naruto and Sakura got or there little incident they had back at the ramen stand and went to Sakura's house to watch a movie like she said.

So uhh Naruto-kun im ...well she said in like a Hinata way. Oh come on Sakura-chan out with it.

Ok well im really sorry about what we did at the ramen stand i should have never kissed you! **CHA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU NO YOU LOVED IT I NO I DID HIS INNER IS SUCH A ALSOME KISSER LETS GO FOR IT NOW GIRL! **

Naruto it will never happen agin i promise she said with tears coming out her puppy dog eyes.

Sakura-chan... its ok really it was just a misteak now how bout that movie, what will it be the hills have eyes will do if ur not scared!

N...no im not scared i love that movie.

During the movie at some scary parts Sakura was geting very close to Naruto in fack she was up siting in his lap wraping her arms around him tite.

So Sakura not scared huh hehehe. Oh shut up im just a little **COME ON GIRL MAKE A MOVE GRRR. **_No if I do he might not like me any more. _**FINE SENCE YOU WONT I WILL. **

Now Sakura was moving her but right in the mildol of Naruto's lap and moving it around and around. Uhhh S...sakura-chan. What are you doing.

Oh im so sorry but i just cant help it NARUTO I WANT YOU NOW, as the inner Sakura takes over the real Sakura she starts to give naruto butterfly kisses to the cheek and pulls him closer.

Sakura i thought you said there would be no more of this! **KIT IM SORRY BUT ITS MY TURN NOW I THINK SHE WANTS ME! **_But why is it her inner self?_** YOU BET YOUR SWEET AS NOW MOVE OVER!!**_ WHAT! _

Naruto now has the Kyuubi eyes and fetchers with a demonic voice. So babe you miss me1

Oh more than ever,she says while turning around and rubing his croch slowly.

So babe you ready!

She goes near his ear lobe and licks it then whispers, bring it big boy.

Well thats it c yall later


	4. Lovely Night!

**WARNING HUGE LEMON MY BE TOO NASTY 4 MINORS DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE NARUSAKU OR LEMONS!!**

Naruto and Sakura where locked in a heated kisses both of there tongues were slurping around one and other never wanting to let go.

Naruto (AKA Kyuubi Naruto) was moving his hand all under Sakura's (AKA Inner Sakura's) shirt. While Sakura was twirling her fingers around his spiky wild blonde hair as she broke the kiss.

Hey big boy you miss me cause I really misted you, she said while licking his cheek. Kyuubi Naruto was just staring at her looking down and up her sexy body. Ha more than you can imagine baby. Now what do you say we get down to business and really have some fun he said with also licking her cheek lightly.

I would love that Kyuubi-kun, but I get to be on top. She starts to moves her hand all around his crouch and unzipped his pants then jumping on him like an animal and kisses him softly on the lips.

Kyuubi ripped her shirt right off and walked her over to her bedroom while unclipping her bra.

Ohh you're in a hurry huh Kyuubi-kun let me help you she said sexually as she toke off his shirt feeling his six pack and blushing. Oh wow Naruto's body is buff!

Yea me and the kit trained like hell and you see the results huh baby. He claws up her pants and lightly tries to take her panties off.

Oh let me do that for you. As she take them off and now is completely naked. Kyuubi stares in shock. Wow human girls bodies are SEXY I want you. Well it's all free and you will be the first to have so of it hehe.

Sakura toke off the rest of his clothes and she bends over for hi t fuck her ass hard.

Come on Kyuubi-kun its all your. Sweeet as he slowly sticks his member in her ass.

AHH! Mmmm!! Am I hurting you Sakura-Chan? Oh just a little Kyuubi-kun but its ok now push it in all the way please I WANT YOU! Ok he pushes it in deeper and move faster. Ahhh mmmm Kyuubi-kun!! He turns her around and does her in her clit hard. As her cum comes out a little. Ahh Sakura-Chan you're so tight in there and you're Cumming.

She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him closer. Oh Kyuubi-kun do me harder!! As her does as he is told Kyuubi does her harder till there juices mix together and there love making stops. Sakura now lays in Kyuubi's arms as she says to him. Kyuubi-kun I truly love you but we will continue tomorrow ok night night she kisses his cheek and falls asleep.

Hehe goodnight my cherryblossom see you tomorrow.

Im done sorry if its short I did not have enough time c yall later im tired from track practice.


End file.
